


[授翻|铁虫]Morning bliss

by sinSODA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinSODA/pseuds/sinSODA
Summary: Tony感觉到有人在他身旁移动，柔软的呻吟声慢慢唤醒了他，一股股灼热的鼻息搔痒着他的脖子；一副赤裸的身体正紧贴着自己，温暖且柔软得诱人，一条腿还占有性地跨在他的臀部上。“Daddy.”Peter轻轻呜咽着，声音中夹杂着喘息和欲望。现在，他的大脑再次开始运转，Tony能感受到Peter硬热的性器正抵着他缓缓磨擦。





	[授翻|铁虫]Morning bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591019) by [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0). 



> 原作者：Cherrypie0  
> 翻译：sinSODA  
> 授权：  
> http://sinsoda.lofter.com/post/1f8cf39f_12be3f747

Tony感觉到有人在他身旁移动，柔软的呻吟声慢慢唤醒了他，一股股灼热的鼻息搔痒着他的脖子；一副赤裸的身体正紧贴着自己，温暖且柔软得诱人，一条腿还占有性地跨在他的臀部上。

 “Daddy.”

 Peter轻轻呜咽着，声音中夹杂着喘息和欲望。现在，他的大脑再次开始运转，Tony能感受到Peter硬热的性器正抵着他缓缓磨擦。

 他认为这是和精力旺盛的青少年交往的后果，当然，Tony并不是在抱怨，他总是为此感到疯狂。Peter的呜咽声足以让他在任何时候硬起来，反而令他觉得自己更像一个色情的青少年。

 他睁开眼睛，低下头看着Peter，Peter立即察觉到他的动作并迎上他的视线，他咧起漂亮的嘴唇笑着。

 “嗯，Daddy，你醒了。”

 Tony轻笑着扶住他的脖子将他拉近，慵懒地含住他的嘴唇深吻，堵住Peter喉头里泄漏出的小声音。

 “早上好，baby.”两人分开后他微笑着说。“我欠了你什么吗？”他开玩笑地问道，Peter的脸一下就红了，他的脸颊泛起如往常一样可爱的粉色红晕；他将脸藏到Tony颈间，臀部轻轻摇晃着。

 “呃⋯我-我梦见我们在实验室然后我帮你⋯你认为我做得很好所-所以你决定奖励我。”他说，他的呼吸因为持续的说话而变得粗重，似乎还沈溺于梦中的情境。

 “然后你-你把我推到工作台上吻我，直到我求你操我。”他低声说道。Tony不必看他就知道他的脸现在红得要命。

 “我醒来时变得好硬，我控制不住自己，Daddy，我很抱歉。”他害羞地咕哝着，但他并没有因此停下轻微动作着的臀部。

 Tony捧起Peter的脸，在嘴唇贴上一个柔软的吻，他看着Peter红透的脸，在Peter望着他的同时，贴在身下的性器开始泄漏出点点前液，Tony脸上的笑意更深了。Peter无辜的棕色眼睛睁得大大的，像是希望自己刚才的行为能受到一点惩罚。Tony发出低吟，他知道自己永远拿这个男孩没办法。

 “没关系，baby boy，Daddy知道你是个多么饥渴的男孩。”Tony说道，Peter立刻点头，他露出恳求的神情，期待Tony能做点什么。“来吧，baby，转身，Daddy的早餐是你可爱的小屁股。”

 Peter咯咯笑着，迅速转过身来跨坐在Tony的胸膛上，转头看向男人，等着被告知下一步动作。

 “没错，就是这样。”Tony安慰他，手掌扶住Peter的窄腰引导他靠近。“坐在Daddy脸上，亲爱的。”

 Peter几乎是兴奋地尖叫起来，急切地抬起四肢向后移动，直到他漂亮的屁股离Tony的脸只有几寸远。

 Tony托着两块半圆的软肉，在手掌中来回揉捏，随即引起Peter的呻吟，他微微摆动臀部迎着Tony的触摸。他将两侧臀瓣分开，露出Peter紧密的开口，眼前垂涎欲滴的景象令他燃烧欲火，红粉色的边缘和其他部位上的奶白色形成鲜明的对比。

 “多么可爱的小洞，都是给daddy的，不是吗，baby?”Tony低声问道，然后用力挤压他的屁股。

 “都是你的，Daddy⋯只有你。”Peter回应，他在Tony的胸口摩擦自己的阴茎，顶端流出来的液体沾得Tony整个胸膛都是。

 Tony甚至将他的屁股按低一些，直到他的呼吸正好打在穴口上，他伸出舌头，沿着边缘动了动舌尖，Peter立即发出一声类似于猫叫的呜咽。他不断舔着穴口，使它湿润得闪闪发光，舌尖轻轻打转，紧闭的肌肉微微张合起来，试着接受外物的刺激。

 Peter在Tony吮吸时发出许多难耐的呜咽，他的舌头正以一种稳定且缓慢的推力进入后穴，这花上不少时间，但最后Tony顺利进入了他，将舌头推入Peter紧热的穴肉中。

 他开始慢慢抽送后穴中的舌头，让Peter有时间适应这种感觉，他专注于Peter粗重的喘息和破碎的呜咽声，知道何时该加快，何时要放慢速度。

 当Peter准备好时，Tony开始了动作并贪婪地舔舐他的屁股，舔弄敏感的穴口，在亲吻的同时吸吮着边缘，操进湿热的內里。Peter的内壁逐渐放松，摆着屁股想要更多；Tony尽可能舔得更深，下巴的胡茬磨着Peter的会阴。

 Peter软软地叫了几声，对着Tony狠狠地翘起屁股前后摇动，渴望着更多快感。

 “Daddy.”他呻吟道，声音破碎甜腻。“我可以舔你的肉棒吗？please,Daddy.”

 Tony的家伙猛然跳动了一下，回应Peter的渴望。他加重吮吸的力道，感受到Peter身上传来的震动和颤抖，柔软的皮肤升起一点鸡皮疙瘩。

 “Yes，baby，来吧。”话音刚落，Peter就迫不急待地握住他被忽视已久的分身，含进他热情的嘴里。“Fuck，baby boy，那么想吃Daddy的肉棒，嗯？”

 Tony粗糙的胡子搔刮着Peter敏感的皮肤，富有技巧的舔弄使得Peter忍不住呻吟。他的屁股已经湿透了，唾液从穴口滴落下来——它现在是红色的，看起来比先前更漂亮，而Tony可以感觉到他的胡子因为沾满唾液而黏乎乎的。他在深入之前向Peter的穴口吻了一下，欲火燃烧着渴求更多的甜意，好像他将吞噬Peter一般。

 Peter在Tony身上胡乱动着，他将屁股推向Tony的舌头，前后摇动身体用硬得发疼的性器磨擦Tony的胸膛，Tony的阴茎把他的嘴巴塞得满满当当，他的舌头在顶端周旋，贪婪地吞咽着，像是要吞食口中的肉柱。

 Tony往后穴中放入一根手指，Peter突然喘了一声，Tony的阴茎随即滑出他温暖的嘴。

 “Daddy⋯daddy,please.”Peter抱怨道，他的身体在Tony上方微微颤抖，穴口浅浅地张合几下。“我快到了，Daddy。”

 Tony哼了一声，他的舌头还埋在Peter体内，他用空闲的手揉捏Peter的屁股然后再次挤压它，看着上头的皮肤在手掌下由奶白变为红色，手指的形状慢慢浮现在臀瓣上。

 “为Daddy高潮，baby.”他说道，说话前他伸回舌头，然后再伸回Peter的肉穴中，放入第二根手指。

 即使得到许可，Peter也没有为她的小家伙伸手，他只是更加卖力地抵着Tony磨擦，拼命摇着屁股，身上的薄汗让他的分身能更顺利地滑向Tony的胸口和腹部。约莫半分钟后，他就绷紧了身体尖声叫着“Daddy”达到了高潮。

 Tony张着嘴吻在Peter的屁股和穴口上，当Peter攀上最后一波高潮时，他的手指不停地颤抖，接着瘫倒在Tony身上，头颅靠着Tony的大腿，呼吸的热气扑在性器上，这提醒了他Tony还硬着。

 Tony伸手想为自己解决，他快到了，这并不会花上多少时间；Peter察觉到他的举动后小小地咆啸一声拍掉Tony的手。

 “不，Daddy，应该由我来帮你。”他甜蜜地说，并用手肘支撑着自己，使嘴唇能够包裹住Tony的阴茎。

 Tony呻吟着，脸上露出一丝笑容，他的心里充溢着对面前珍爱的男孩的情感，再一次地令他好奇自己到底做了什么才会如此幸运，他甚至认为自己的所作所为不足以得到这个男孩。Peter的呻吟令他摆脱了奇怪的思绪，当Peter吞下性器时还不忘上下摇动头部，或是用舌尖在顶端打转，就像Tony教他做的那样，迅速地将Tony拉向高潮的边缘。

 “That’s my good boy.”他呻吟着，略微向前推动臀部，他无法抗拒Peter诱人的湿热口腔。“你做得太好了，baby，Daddy快到了。”

 接下来的几次深喉令Tony忍不住低喘，他更用力地动了几下，Peter发出一声不适的吞咽声，但他并没有移开嘴巴，让Tony释放在自己嘴里。

 Peter把嘴里的精液全数吞下后才起身喘气。高潮过后的Tony呼吸有些不稳，他闭上眼，但接着他又低吟一声――Peter又含住了他的性器，试着将上面残留的液体舔干净。

 “过来，baby.”他轻声说，Peter随即转过身，蜷缩在Tony身旁，两人面对着面。“这和你的梦里一样吗?”

 “不，比梦里好得多，Daddy.”Peter回答，当Tony低下头亲吻他的鼻尖时，他笑了起来。

 “我很高兴你喜欢，baby.”Tony低声说道，手臂环绕着Peter的身体，露出一个慵懒但满意的笑容，他绝对可以习惯每天这样醒来。

 

 


End file.
